Dreams of An Angel
by Midnight moon9991
Summary: Ryou thinks he is just a normal human that just happens to go to a school for creatures of the dark,what will happen when he starts to get dreams of angel wings and than almost dies from what he can only describe as magic. ( sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes)
1. Meet the class

I thought I was a normal human teenager or than again so I thought

I enter the class to hand a message to the teacher like all other bold rights at this school do because we are the only ones that can go out into the sun light."Hi mr Finny here is the message you wanted" I say as a hand a brown package over "thank you dear you may go" he said back,

I turn the corner but not before hearing one of the girl in the class as that I'm a go for not blood right that should just leave the school.

You are probably wondering how I am and a blood right is yes well me name is Ryou, Ryou Bakura I'm sixteen this year I have Snow White hair that reaches my lower back and chocolate brown coloured Dow like eyes my skin is only a shade darker than my hair, I have British accent and I'm an assassin and a blood right as they call them at this school I am called this because I am human at happens to go to this school, you see I go to a school for creatures of the dark as do my three friends Yugi, Malik and Joey, Yugi has tri- coloured hair that olny he could pull off with golden bangs raven black hair that spiked up into amethyst,he also has big amethyst coloured eyes that match the ends of his hair ; Mailk has sandy blond hair that reaches just blow his shoulders he also has light violet coloured eyes and Joey also has blond hair but not as light as Mailk's it's more of a gold colour he has honey coloured eyes we are called blood rights because it is our blood right to walk in the sun unlike the rest of the student population at KIT ( killers in training ) academy. There are only four of us humans so we are all friends because we get picked on a lot but it's not that bad it's just high school right?

If we were to go to a normal school after having been going to K.I.T for so long we would probably get kicked out for fighting and killing another student because that's what we learn here at K.I.T, it's my first term so I'm getting use to the hole don't make any more friends than three with other humans bit because there are only three other humans.

"Hay Yugi " I say as I walk to our tree "were are the others " he said I just shrug my shoulders ask we walk and joey and Malik decide to join us in going to the tree. You because we are human the teacher can't tell us what to do because if we leave and tell someone about us going to a school for creature of the dark they would be threatened so they let us do what we want and that's getting out of math and English because they both suck really bad.

Next period is fighting we all go to that one and the vampires are scared of use because of it and because we kick their ask you see contrary to popular belief vampires are not super fast they are some what faster but not super fast so yeah us humans kicked their asses.

We walk into the Jim and as I turn the corner to go around the bleachers I'm hit by something as white as my hair "ow" I whisper and get back up a look at the thing that hit me it was "Bakura I didn't mean to hit you sorry " I say trying not to get hit in the face by the Demond standing in front of me, he looked up says "that all right Ryou it was my fault Marik through me across the room and just happen to hit you inside of the bleachers " my heart starts to flutter you I have had a crush on Bakura every sense coming to this hell hole he has pure white hair a lot like my own but a lot messier than my own his eyes are the colour of mine with a unnatural blood red through out his skin is as white as my own and he's a little taller than me. Than there's Yami Atem Yugi's crush he looks a lot like yugi with their hair being the some unnatural tri-colour style that they had that we found out was natural because they were born with it he also has blond bangs the spike up into his star shaped hair like lighting blots he has crimson eyes and tanned skin, than there is Marik a blond that looked like a copy of Mailk just with crazier hair and eyes than him, and finally Seto Joey's crush though he would never emit it Seto has brown hair with blue eyes that could stair into your soul a lean body and he is very tall.

The teacher patterned us up into fighting pairs I'm put with Bakura though I don't mind one bit Yugi's with yami ,Malik's with marik and joeys with seto.

"Do you want to be on offence of defence ? " Bakura asked "I don't mind " I say "ok I we'll be offence first than" he said " alright" I say as the teacher specks up "today's lesson will be using sie as your weapon" their wear several sighs from the class as the vampires didn't like using sie. All the ancient Egyptian demands grin down at me and my friends yeah you head me right ancient Egyptian that means they know how to use sie just as we do.


	2. Beginning of the dreams

"Give up?" Bakura asked as he pushed me down to the grown "never" I reply as I swing my sie up for him to block giving me just enough room to push him off and stand up "I will never give in to a Demond" I say as I titski backwards to doge his attack "just as I would never give in to a human or angle for that matter though I don't believe I have ever met an angel" Bakura said as he and I retake our fighting stance with our sie pointed to one other and I go on the offence this time as our fight is coming to an end the only other team that hasn't finished along with us is yugi and yami those two being the top fighters in the class when it comes to close range fighting. "You ready to lose Ryou?" Bakura asked me "not on your life Bakura " I say as I nock his feet make him fall an Nell on his chest with my sie pointed at his throat "yield" I say "I yield" Bakura finally says after about twenty minutes of trying to get back up.

Every one in the class sat and watched the end of Yugi's and Yami's duel by the time they finished there was no victor because it was dinner time and than bed.

(No one's prov)

That night Ryou was sleeping peacefully until he sore a feavered winged version of himself he woke with a start "what was that?" he said as he got out of bed to get a drink of water from the dorm kitchen.

(Ryou's prov)

I get a drink of water but I can't quite get the image of beautiful white wings out of my head "I need more sleep" I say looking at the clock as it read 2:00 am. I get back in bed and go back to sleep. The next morning I get ready for class I'm a bit sore from yesterday but all well, Yugi's limping on his right leg that he used to kick Yami in the face with and Yami's got his left arm in a sling because he used it to block a round house kick that would have finished him if he didn't but their the only injuries sustained from yesterday's fight class.


	3. Starlings of a romance

Before people go bitting my head off yes last chapter was short I know, I wrote it in the airport when I went to pick my sister put so I didn't have a lot of time and I forgot to thank the people that reviewed my story thank you to everyone that did because this is my first story and it fells amazing when people give you some feed back about your work so thank you, thank you, thank you and a special thanks to neryssaguest.

Chapter 3:

As I'm walking down the halls towards my stealth class I spot Yugi limping over to me

"Hay what's up" I ask as he finally gets to me "nothing much just the fact that my leg feels like it's going to fall off any second" he said sarcastically we both walk into class and take our seats next to Joey and Malik.

I watch as Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto walk in better know as the Yami's because they are the bad boys of the school as me and my friends are called the hikaries because we have never done anything wrong but in my opinion good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught.

We get out off class for lunch and we all head for our tree not like another students is going to be there thanks to the sun light. "Hi" someone said behind me as me and the others jump and turn around to face Bakura and Yami "uh.. Hay" I say back "can we have lunch with you?" Bakura asks me and Yugi "sure but what about the sun? Want it hurt you?" I ask back "as long as we aren't in it for very long than it should be find" he assures me "ok than" we walk to the tree a bet faster the normal for Bakura's and Yami's sack the tree is the biggest in the school grounds it has several branches that you can set on and that's where the gang set to talk and eat.

"So you guys going to fight class today?" Yami asked "I will go but I don't think it would be a good idea if you and me fight today Yami" Yugi said "I agree with Yugi you two should set out today but that doesn't mean you will does it?" I ask "No" came the response from both Yami and Yugi.

(Later that night)

Ryou was having the same dream about him having wings but this time it seemed like the winged Ryou was trying to tell him something like a warning or something. But again Ryou woke with a start " I need to get a drink, what is with these dreams? I can't figure it out" I say as I look down at my glass.

(The next morning)

I was walking to Malik's room to see if he was awake when Bakura runs into me full force "ow" I say to my self not really knowing what just happened as I mentally ask myself 'is it just me or am I getting hit a lot this week?' Bakura gets up and offers me a hand getting up "thank you, why do we keep meeting like this?" I ask myself more than anyone "I don't know but I don't really mind if it's the only way I get to see you other than in class" Bakura says and I turn my head to the side to try to cover up my blush " anyway see you in math bey Ryou" he said as he took off again probably to breakfast "y- yeah b-bey " I stutter as I wave good bey.


	4. What class is like

Sorry about not updating but I had to write an essay for dance and study for a test the first day back at school so I am so sorry, I want be updating from 22-25th of this month because I'm on a cruse but I will update as much as possible this week.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone had already settled in map for a boring lesson of math when the teacher walked in and started the do the same lesson she did yesterday.

The call are either talking or doing their own thing like Yugi's eyes are glazed over like he is daydream the same with Yami 'I wonder what they are thinking about',Joey has been as peel sense the teacher walked in and Malik is trying to see how many paper airplanes he can hit him with and not wake him up,seto is typing on his lap top 'bet that has nothing to do with today's lesson',Marik is seeing if he can sneak up on the teacher to scare her and Bakura looks like he is drawing something.

I start to let my mind wonder when I hear someone call my mane "RYOU are you Lessoning to me?" I hear Yugi shout as I turn my head to him "what is it Yugi?" I ask because he normally just leaves me "Bakura said to give you this I don't know what it is but here I guess" he said sounding really bored "yeah thanks Yugi" 'I wonder what it is' I ask myself as I open it to find a very detailed drawing drawing of me with my head turned half way towards the window looking out at the sky, the same position I have been setting in all class. 'Wait he draw this in class' I think as I start to blush and look over at Bakura how is just setting their.

I rip out a small piece of paper from my note book and write him a thank you note back. I get Malik to throw it at him so that Yugi want get suspicious of anything but it's alright Bakura will know its form me because I wrote my name on it.

Bakura's prov

I get hit in the head by something after telling Yugi to pass a note to Ryou I told him not to look at it, I pick up the paper that was thrown at me and undo the ball it had been put in to be able to throw and see there is a note written on it

'thank for the drawing it was really lovely but I would like to know how long you were looking at me to be able to get that much detail, but it is lovely I really like it thanks, Ryou'

'So he liked it yes' I think to myself as I turn to look at him to see him blush while liking at the drawing yes' because Ryou is blushing I start to blush and that is when Yami turned to look at me "Bakura what are you looking at that could possibly be making you blush ? is it your little Ryou? " he whispers in my ear making me blush even more "oh so it is Ryou why don't you just ask him out already ? you've had a crush on him since he come to the school " he said after looking at my face I turn and say "me what about you with little Yugi I can't talk much your the one that can't even look at him with out blushing at lest I can't have a convocation with mine" I whisper back as he looks at me.


End file.
